Biostatistics Core A biostatistics core will be led by Dr. Feng Gao, Division of Biostatistics, Washington University School of Medicine. The role of biostatics core will be to lower the barriers to the incorporation of biostatistics to all levels of the translational research office, thereby ensuring that all of the NTR Center investigators will have access to high quality biostatistics input into their clinical and translational research projects from the start. Incorporating a biostatistical review early in study designs will ensure that the studies meet high standards of design and biostatistics. Increased support for methodological research will assure that appropriate methods will be developed to address the evolving challenges of rapidly changing translational research opportunities. Biostatistics Core of the Siteman Cancer Center frequently provides informatics services. These range from the manipulation and merging of existing electronic data sets to the creation of data entry systems. The Division of Biostatistics has considerable expertise in this area, particularly in its role as a coordinating center for diverse multi-institutional NIH-sponsored studies, or as a core for intramural centers and projects. The Division is a leader in the development of distributed data entry services. The current approach is a thin-client model with the use of a web browser on the client end and a web-server centrally. The standard programming environment for data management, statistical analysis and information delivery is SAS, and these web-based data entry systems are implemented with the SAS/lntrNet product. In order to support a wide variety of studies within the Siteman Cancer Center, the Core has collaborated with the Clinical Trials Core and with SAS Institute to create the Siteman Clinical Information Portal (SCIP). SCIP was created by customizing a previously-developed suite of browser-based form design tools. SCIP allows for the creation and management of data collection instruments by nonprogrammers and supports webbased data entry and editing.